


Doughnuts and Bulletholes

by SunsetxStarlight



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bullets, F/M, Frustrated ty, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Harassment, argument, doughnuts, sassy Tandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetxStarlight/pseuds/SunsetxStarlight
Summary: “You did what?”“I took his wallet and that’s why he pulled a gun on me, but listen...I swear I didn’t start it!”“Tandy, you stole some dude’s wallet.  Does that not count as starting it to you?  I thought you were through with stealing.”“Ugh!  You haven’t heard the full story yet.”“Then let’s hear it!"





	Doughnuts and Bulletholes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request on one of my other fics. I figured I'd do some sassy Tyrandy and a little bit of an argument. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any requests for Cloak & Dagger fics comment them for me!

“You did  _ what? _ ”

“I took his wallet and that’s why he pulled a gun on me, but listen...I swear I didn’t start it!”

“Tandy, you stole some dude’s wallet.  Does that not count as starting it to you?  I thought you were through with stealing.”

“Ugh!  You haven’t heard the full story yet.”

“Then let’s hear it!  You gotta stop scaring me half to death, Tandy.  You can’t keep treating your life like it’s disposable.”

“I didn’t think I was...you see this is how it happened…”

__ _ Tandy had just finished a ballet class on a bright Saturday morning, and was walking back home feeling tired in the most pleasant way.  The exercise was good for her, and it allowed her to get out most of her excess bitterness and frustration in a healthy way.  She had decided to stop by a small doughnut shop on a less frequented corner because she decided she deserved a treat for all of her hard work.  As she walked into the shop, the walls were pastel and polished to a shine.  It reminded her of a candy store.  She was overall in good spirits, with very little negative energy at all. _

__ _ It was when she was leaning into the doughnut display to pick out her dessert that signature spark of fury was once again ignited.  She felt a pinch on her rear end that caused her to whirl around immediately, her face heating up and her blood beginning to boil.  She was met with a face that was overall relatively nonthreatening.  A tall guy, around 25 she assumed, with red curly hair and an oversized dark green sweatshirt met her gaze.  His hazel eyes were shocked at the repulsed look she was sure she had on her face.  Somehow, this made her even angrier.  A guy like this could do whatever he wanted and nobody would bat an eye, because that face doesn’t look scary does it?  He could give them one look with those wide innocent looking eyes and she would look like a crazy woman for calling him out.  Tandy bit her lip as she stared up at the shameless man. _

__ _ “What the hell was that?” _

__ _ “Was what?” _

__ _ “Are we just going to pretend you didn’t just pinch my ass?  Or did you need me to remind you?”  He immediately looked down at her like she was overreacting...causing a scene.  “Forget it.”  She didn’t need a doughnut anyway.   _

_ But she wasn’t going to just walk away without giving him a taste of his own medicine.  When he turned away from her to avoid attention she spotted his wallet sticking conveniently out the edge of his pocket.  Tandy hadn’t stolen anything in months and she was past that part of her life, but if anyone deserved to misplace his wallet it was this jerk.  So she made a split decision to take it before she left for home. _

“-Okay so now I see how you stole the wallet...granted I don’t feel bad for him...but where does the gun come in to play in all of this?” Ty interjected.

“I’m getting to that, okay?”

_ She had felt pretty successful after that, walking leisurely down the street with her dance bag, checking the contents of her new wallet.  She had only gotten a few shops down when she heard a voice shouting in her direction.  She knew it was him without even turning around.  In that moment her old instincts kicked in and she took off running, hiding the wallet in the process.  But his footsteps were thundering after her and she knew for a fact that with his long legs he’d catch up to her.  The only thing to do at that point was to try to talk her way out of it. _

_ Unfortunately he wasn’t in the mood for talking.  When she turned around he had her backed into an alleyway.  In that moment her heart started to thunder in her chest as past memories swam in her mind.  She blamed the moment of weakness for her lack of judgement when he pulled out the gun.  “Give me back my fucking wallet slut!” _

_ “I didn’t take anything from you-” _

_ “Like I believe that.  I’m supposed to believe you haven’t done this before?  Maybe it’s time bitches like you paid for your fucking actions!”  He was waving the gun around like crazy.  Tandy couldn’t think clearly and so she used the only trick she had left.  In broad daylight she drew her daggers. _

_ “You really don’t want to push me buddy.” _

_ He froze in terror and began to back away. _

“-Wait wait wait!  How’d the gun go off then?”

“I’m glad you asked.”

_ As Tandy was slowly walking toward him with her daggers out and heart racing, she didn’t even process what happened next until the events had already unfolded.  Tyrone appeared out of thin air, directly behind the man who was backing away.  The moment the creep bumped into Ty, the gun went off, and Tandy didn’t think anything bad had happened until Ty socked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the pavement.  Punch after punch he pounded the man’s face in, leaving him knocked out on the ground. _

_ When Ty lifted his head to look at Tandy it was clear that he was terrified.  “What happened?” _

“Wait...I’m the reason he shot at you?”

“Oh calm down Ty, the bullet barely grazed my arm.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Tandy!  This is serious and...you should’ve just left him alone.  Jerks like that aren’t worth your time.”

“He should have just left  _ me _ alone!  I wasn’t just going to pretend everything was okay!  I am  _ sick _ of living in a world where I’m just a...just a body or a piece of meat to them.  If no one shows them that their little acts of power over women are unacceptable they’ll never stop.  And if I can’t be that person then who can?  I was given knives of light for a reason, Ty.”

“I don’t blame you for being frustrated, but responding by committing a crime that can be used against you is super dangerous.  We’re not invincible.  And is that even the right way of going about it?  Responding to immoral behavior with more immoral behavior?”

“Oh my gosh are you actually talking his side?  He cornered me in an alley and pulled a fucking gun on me-”  Tandy was on the verge of exploding again.

Ty sighed exasperatedly, “ _ No!  _ Gosh no.  Look, I’m sorry if this is coming off as judgemental.  I’m not trying to be.  You just really scared me there.  And I don’t care if the bullet ‘barely’ grazed your arm.  I’ve seen enough people I care about get shot.  I can’t do this again.  Please don’t make me do this again.”

“Ty, in our line of work I can’t promise I’ll never get held at gunpoint again.”

“No I mean...please just promise you won’t provoke mentally unstable doughnut perverts in the future?”

Tandy chuckled, “Okay.  You have a deal.”

“Now that that’s settled, we should really get your arm taken care of.”

But Tandy just smirked, “Screw that!  I’m going back to get my doughnut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed--if you'd like to leave a comment those mean the world to me! Once again, if you have a Tyrandy fic request feel free to comment and I might add it to my list!


End file.
